Mysteries and Pleasantries
by Mieru Kawayui
Summary: Honesty? Honestly, I'm better off without honesty. Especially... Her specialty. Oh how she does it so nicely. Calmly, delicately... striking just precisely. And yet, what of me? Do I just stand by and watch quietly?
1. Prolouge of the End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Card Captor Sakura _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**Mysteries and Pleasantries**

_Honesty? Honestly, I'm better off without honesty. Especially... Her specialty. Oh how she does it so nicely. Calmly, delicately... striking just **precisely**. And yet, what of me? Do I just stand by and watch quietly?_

This story takes place in an alternate universe. Sakura and Syaoran are married and were once happily so. I wonder what changed?

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized) _– thoughts

**Author's Note: **[11.23.08] 8:40 am

Good morning all! Well, I have been taking an extended vacation from writing stories and since I'm in a writer's rush, I thought I might as well revive this one too! It had such a good plot that I'm quite disappointed with myself for not taking any effort with it at all. Right now I'm gonna take this on again along with _A Different Kind of Fairytale_, my Esca fic.

_____

**Prolouge: How the End came to Be**

"No! Don't get up! I'm just here to get my sleeping things," Sakura sighed as she went into her husband's bedroom.

It _had _once been theirs of course, only now she made a nice home of her favorite guest bedroom of their three-story manor house.

Of course, it's only proper now that she found out he's been sharing it with a few people other than herself. It'll be utterly selfish of her to insist against that, won't it?

And again, of course, because of being blindsided by love and those proverbial rose-colored glasses, it left her too late to do anything about it. It was already happening whether she liked it or not, whether she's _here_ or not.

Sighing again, she got all her stuff from the bedroom for good measure leaving a bewildered girl to stare at her dumbly while she closed the door none too gently.

She could hear her husband wake up quite as loudly as the noise. _'Serves him right,'_ she thought as her eyes started to fill up with tears, _'Never drink and fuck, especially with me.'_

She got to her bedroom and put away her things. A photoframe she refused to throw out caught her eye, it was their wedding portrait.

Stubborn tears fell down her cheeks and she can't stop them now that it's started. She took the photo and looked at it longingly.

It's been two years and what a surprise for their second-year anniversary did she receive: her beloved husband was cheating on her.

It wasn't always like that though, they were happy. They dated for a year and a half then he proposed. They had a December wedding and her white dress blended well with the winter season. They had their honeymoon in Europe, a tour. They didn't come home for three months and they didn't leave the bedroom for almost all that time. Oh yes were they happy.

She never asked for anything, and in turn he gave her everything. He didn't ask for anything either but there was one thing he desperately wanted, and needed that she couldn't seem to be able to give: a child.

More tears flowed down now. She was _so_ ready to have a child but fate or God, whichever was crueler, deemed her unworthy of that. In that process her husband deemed her unworthy too.

And then six months earlier it started. She received news from her friends about her husband's behavior but she dismissed it as harmless flirting. They needed it sometimes especially with business partners' wives. A little compliment or gesture never hurt anyone. But it blew her away.

The first one was a model that was hosting a charity event. She was there, how couldn't have she noticed? She and her husband hosted the party together and everyone cat-called to them that they should kiss. And for the sake of the success of the event (that's what she thought anyway) they did.

The following week later he spent more time at the office but he made up for it on the weekends. Another week later and she found herself sleeping alone.

After another week a merger was released so she wasn't too worried, she assured herself he was really busy.

Then more weeks came and the house became colder. She also had a job but it was a position that didn't require her presence all the time at work. Besides, she was married to one of the richest men in the country. Still, she felt lonelier and she loathed herself more for not being able to conceive. A child would really brighten up the house and make her husband's absence more bearable.

Adoption wasn't a considerable option since what they really needed was an heir to both their family's legacy.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hugging the photoframe to her chest. _'God,'_ she prayed, _'What do I do?'_

What does it matter if your mother's an actress and your father's a singer? What does it matter if you've finished college? What does it matter if you've inherited the family business? What does it matter that you've spent half your life trying to lead a good life only to be struck down at your highest point? What does it matter if you've married the love of your life, your soulmate? What does it matter, even if you're Li Sakura?

_'It doesn't matter. They aren't important,'_ she thought. _'It doesn't matter because I cannot give my husband his greatest joy and made him turn from me! It doesn't matter because right now... I don't matter.'_

With those last thoughts she felt into a restless slumber.

_____


	2. Whodunit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Card Captor Sakura _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**Mysteries and Pleasantries**

_Honesty? Honestly, I'm better off without honesty. Especially... Her specialty. Oh how she does it so nicely. Calmly, delicately... striking just **precisely**. And yet, what of me? Do I just stand by and watch quietly?_

This story takes place in an alternate universe. Sakura and Syaoran are married and were once happily so. I wonder what changed?

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized) _– thoughts

**Author's Note: **[11.25.08] 6:32 am

Ah! It's a beautiful day for an update! I just woke up and then here I am typing away! Enjoy!

_____

_'It doesn't matter. They aren't important,' she thought. 'It doesn't matter because I cannot give my husband his greatest joy and made him turn from me! It doesn't matter because right now... I don't matter.'_

_______

**Chapter I: Whodunit**

"Damn, that woman's gotten unmanageable," he complained as he nursed his newly forming headache.

He groped around he bedside table drawer for some aspirin. Finding none, he got up and went to the bathroom.

The girl he recently shared his bed watched him dumbly. He didn't care about that, they were all like it whenever they meet his wife.

He chuckled, _'It's not like I introduce them or anything.'_

_-_

"Uh..." he heard from the bedroom, "Wasn't that Sakura-san?"

"Yep," he answered as he finished washing his face and wiped it with a towel.

"As in your wife, Sakura-san?"

"Right," he confirmed going back into the bedroom with two tablets of aspirin in his hand.

The girl just stared at him again.

"What? Want some?" he asked, offering the painkillers, "They're just aspirin."

The girl shook her head. He shrugged and dry-swallowed the tablets.

-

"Ah, well," he said, "What else do you need?"

"Nothing more," the girl smiled at him.

"If you want breakfast you can stop by the kitchen," he said, starting to collect their scattered clothing. "Although I would get dressed before that, wouldn't want any wife-related accidents," he smirked.

"No, I'm fine," she said, "And I don't want to provoke Sakura-san. Last night was enough to make her want to kill me."

He nodded, "Smart move. Most girls don't get that. They just want to brag."

"There's a guest shower just down the hall," he said, giving her her clothing. "Kitchen offer still stands if you want it. Otherwise Wei will escort you back to your home, just give him your address."

"Now I'm going to shower," he continued, "And off to work. Don't be here when I'm finished."

"At five am?" she asked incredulously. She shook her head, "Alright. What should I expect from big businessmen like you? Sex, alcohol and work."

"And you were conveniently located nearby three said pleasures," he smirked. "Don't bother leaving your number, I won't call you. I still have a wife, you know."

-

She raised an eyebrow at him for that sudden comment. "Go?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

She got up from the bed and faced him. "I did have fun last night, even though it's only temporary. I wasn't looking for a relationship either," she said as she tucked a hair behind her ear. One of the cute features that got him to notice her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for everything, Li-san," she bowed.

"Hmm, I like you. No nicknames. Call me Syaoran."

_____

"Is she gone Wei?" Sakura asked their head butler.

"Yes, Madam. The Master had her escorted home as soon as possible," Wei answered, refilling her orange juice.

Sakura sighed, she didn't have to deal with another celebrity bitch or rich man's daughter. She shook her head. It was a crazy thing she couldn't relax in her own home.

"And how was Madam's trip to New York?" Wei inquired.

Sakura smiled, "Fun. Tomoyo's spring line was a success."

"I'm glad Madam enjoyed herself," Wei smiled. "How about the flights?"

"Left around three and endured a 12-hour flight. Got home and got another surprise," Sakura sighed. "I should be used to it right now."

"I believe Madam will never get used to it," Wei commented. "Because we both know that the Master is still in love with you. Let's call this... a phase."

Sakura chuckled, "He's twenty-eight. Old for a teenager and young enough from a midlife-crisis."

She sadly finished her American-style breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs. "We both know what's gotten him away from me, Wei."

"Sakura," Wei said and she looked up at him. "This is not your fault. This cannot be your fault. I have know Syaoran since he was still little. He's hurt and his pouting, for lack of better word. But he's nothing if not stubborn and childish about his actions. He'll come around in time."

"Thank you, Wei," Sakura smiled. "Yes, I mostly blame myself for this. That's why I can forgive him so easily. Still, you know... when?"

"Exactly," Wei admitted, "Let's just hope it is soon."

_____

"Judging from your hungover state, Sakura's home," Eriol chuckled at his poor unfortunate cousin.

"Yeah, slammed the door on the way out. And I am not hungover."

"Just sleep deprived," Eriol said, observing him. "What time did she get home?"

"Sometime past five. Caught me red-handed, _again_."

"That's why your so early. I wonder who won the pot."

"What pot?" Syaoran asked.

"I bet you're here after ten. Takashi after eight, because you're bound to remember the new product launch that I'm reminding you right now," Eriol said while Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Shit, I did forget," Syaoran muttered running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah and good thing you're early. More time to brief you. Anyway, back on topic," Eriol said. "You should stop punishing her, you know, and get your marriage going again."

"For the last time, I am not punishing her," Syaoran said, clearly annoyed by the advice.

"Then whatever you're doing is extremely cruel," Eriol said gloomily as he left Syaoran's office.

_____

**Author's Note:**

Ah, I don't like what's Syaoran's doing either but I'd go with realistic anytime. Hope you enjoyed the chapter (I'm quite gloomy now, myself).

Ohayogozaimasu minna-san_ (good morning, everyone)!_

Mieru


	3. An Important Job

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Card Captor Sakura _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**Mysteries and Pleasantries**

_Honesty? Honestly, I'm better off without honesty. Especially... Her specialty. Oh how she does it so nicely. Calmly, delicately... striking just **precisely**. And yet, what of me? Do I just stand by and watch quietly?_

This story takes place in an alternate universe. Sakura and Syaoran are married and were once happily so. I wonder what changed?

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized) _– thoughts

**Author's Note: **[11.27.08] 3:58 am

Just woke up. I have no idea what's happening but I could go back to sleep. Let's be productive about that at least!

_____

"_For the last time, I am not punishing her," Syaoran said, clearly annoyed by the advice._

"_Then whatever you're doing is extremely cruel," Eriol said gloomily as he left Syaoran's office._

_______

**Chapter II: An Important Job**

"_Cruel."_

_-_

Syaoran seemed to be in a good mood today because his work for the month is almost completed by half. Something he'd rather leave to his secretary.

-

"_Don't punish her."_

_-_

But surprisingly he was doing _paperwork_ out of everything. Even making note of those things that _he_ needed signed.

-

"_She's hurting."_

_-_

Running through his inbox, he kept opening one mail after another. Going through petitions, taking in offers, even reading the employee comment forum.

-

"_You're hurting."_

-

He raised an eyebrow about some topic he's currently reading, urging him to go to work without a shirt on. He smirked.

-

"_You love her, don't you?"_

-

_'I do...'_ He couldn't take it anymore. "ERIOL GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" he screamed and buried his face in his hands. Ah, there are much more less annoying consciences.

"You bellowed?" a voice asked from his doorway.

"Getawt."

"I thought you said 'Eriol get in here'? Did a virus get into your computer again?"

Heaving a shuddering breath, Syaoran answered, "No."

"Then what?" Eriol asked in a slightly annoyed voice. "I'm still going through details of that product launch. Have you been briefed already?"

"Yeah," he said as Eriol closed the door he'd been standing on and sat down in front of his desk.

"You don't have to hide it you know."

Surprised on how his cousin can be creepily intuitive he put down his hands and waited for his advice. Which surprised him as well because he never listens to Eriol's blabbering.

"I know those porn sites are _nasty_. Did it get to your movie folder? If you want, I know a site that's clean."

Without any control of it, Syaoran started to chuckle. He should've known that Eriol can't read minds! That was comforting at least. He was still chuckling as he stood up and got his coat.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked standing up as well and following him out of his office.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," Syaoran answered as he pressed the button for the lift.

"You can't go! Product launch, _remember_? The company heads are introducing it!"

"You can handle it. What do I need a vice-president for?"

"Things that the president doesn't _absolutely_ need to do. And to force him to do things he needs to do!"

"I've got more important things to do."

"Like what?!" Eriol shrilled as Syaoran got on the lift, "I refuse for this company to be ruined because of some booty call! Syaoran this is_ important!_ Get back here!"

"I'll fix your porno for you, just don't play hookie on us today!"

Syaoran smirked at him from the inside of the elevator. "I'll be home if you need me," he said as the doors closed.

_____

"Eriol?"

"Eriol? Yoohoo?" somebody was waving their had in front of his face.

"Eriol where's Syaoran? Launch starts in thirty minutes."

"Eriol what are you waiting for there?" Takashi was getting annoyed. He shrugged and stared outside the window as well.

"Well, I don't see anything."

"Wait for it," Eriol murmured distractedly.

"Wait for what? Where's Syaoran?"

"He's not here."

"What?! That guy is _unbelievable!_" Takashi complained. "He needs to read one small introduction and _then_ he can leave, but no. Doesn't want that. Wants to leave _now_."

"He left around three hours ago," Eriol said as he wiped his glasses.

"_You_ let him?" Takashi asked incredulously. "And just what the hell are you staring at?"

"I'm waiting for the apocalypse."

"Apocalypse? The movie company?" (I don't know if that exists. Not mine if it does.)

"No, the apocalypse. End of the world. The ten plagues. You know."

Takashi looked at him with both eyebrows raised. He was contemplating if he should already wave the red flag and call emergency.

"Because sure as hell, it's freezing over, and paradise is burning."

"Well, I hope we can launch this thing before we all die," Takashi chuckled lightly. "Come on, what's gotten this out all of the sudden?"

"Syaoran left."

"Well, duh," Takashi said. It wasn't out of character for him.

"Syaoran went home," Eriol said. He then left Takashi staring out the window in his place as he went to go launch that damned product.

_____

**Author's Note:**

Somebody should probably watch Takashi... he's possibly suicidal. Lol.

Well, I'm off to watch some movies to pass the time. Tell me what you think!

Mieru


End file.
